gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Amazing World of Gumball The Movie 2: Around The World Saga Part 1 Prolouge
Synphosis This is the prolouge of the new series I've made Characters Gumball Watterson Darwin Watterson Richard Watterson Nicole Watterson Anais Watterson Kennedy Mc Nugget (F.A) members of the MIB Transcript (shows the Wattersons going back home) Darwin:wow... THAT WAS THE BEST VACATION EVER! (all sigh except Darwin) (all enter house) (collapses) (muffles) Gumball:I'm so glad to be back home... Darwin:Mrs.mom, can we go back to Hawaii again next year? Darwin:Mrs.mom?... (shows Nicole sleeping on coach) Darwin:Wow, you guys are so un- (collapses) (next day) Gumball:yawn... (goes in kitchen) (cooks fish fingers and beans) (sits on coach with Darwin) (Darwin looks at Gumball) Gumball:what? (eats a fish finger) Darwin:I take huge offense to that, Gumball... Gumball:Oh come on, its only a fish finger. Darwin:Hmph... (turns around) Gumball:Come on try some... (Darwin opens one eye to look at it) Darwin:(sigh) Fine... (eats one) Darwin: ... Darwin: Hmmmmmm ... that was pretty tasty Gumball:I knew you would like it... (Anais comes down stairs) Anais:Hey, Gumball and Darwin (yawn) (Anais sees Darwin eating a fish finger) Anais:Why are you eating a fish finger?... Darwin:It's really good Anais:Does'nt that technically make you a cannibal?... Darwin: :D Darwin: D: (grabs Gumball) Darwin:OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!! (shakes Gumball) Darwin:I'M A CANNIBAL, I ATE MY OWN PEOPLE!!! (still shaking Gumball) Gumball:Can't...you...stick...your...hand...in...your....mouth? Darwin:Great idea! (drops a dizzy Gumball) Nicole:Hello, Dar- Darwin:OUTTA MY WAY! Nicole:??? (Nicole sees Darwin spitting out the food) Nicole:Why is your brother spitting out his food? Anais:He ate a fish finger... Nicole:oh -___- (shows a dizzy Gumball again) (Gumball hears a beeping sound) Gumball:huh? (looks at watch) Gumball:what does the MIB want?... (presses a button on the watch) Gumball:Hello, this is agent Blue Russian Cat speaking... (shows a chicken nugget) Kennedy Mc Nugget: Hello, Gumball (blows pipe) I'm Kennedy Mc Nugget Kennedy:I'ts a pleasure to meet you, my good man (tips top hat) Gumball:I'ts nice to meet you too Mc Nugget... Kennedy:Do you remember Dr.Mini... Gumball:You mean that very small mustached miget... Kennedy:The same fiend... Gumball:What about him? Kennedy:It appears he came back Gumball:What!? But I saw him fall in the volcanoe (see The Amazing World of Gumball The Moive) Kennedy:Somehow he's been rebuilt like in Dragon ball Z when Freiza gets rebuilt Gumball:What...? Kennedy:Nothing, look we need you to track him down again Nicole:No... Gumball:But mom we need- Nicole:No means no! Let some other agent take the job. I'm not letting my family be in jeopardy again. Kennedy:Very well mrs.Watterson, sorry for wasting your time... (shows Gumball looking disapointed) Nicole:I'm sorry, Gumball but it's too dangerous. You and Darwin had a near death experience. I'm not gonna let you or anyone else in the family do another mission. Gumball:Fine... (Nicole goes up stairs while Darwin comes down) (Gumball and Darwin look at each other) Gumball:You thinking what I'm thinking? Darwin:Yep Gumball:Sneaking out Darwin:Cannibalism Gumball:-____- (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbkziFdxHuA) (at night time) (Gumball opens one eye) (opens other eye) (looks around) Gumball:Dude... (Darwin pops out of fish bowl) Darwin:Yeah? Gumball:You ready? Darwin:Always... (in black theif gear) Gumball:Let's go... (Gumball opens window) (looks out) Gumball:Come on (climbs out) (on lower roof of house) (Darwin climbs out) Gumball:Okay, Darwin, I'm gonna start with a greg locanius triple sow cow into flying merry lorreten half can- (falls off roof) Gumball:Hehe.. perfectly executied... (Darwin comes down) Darwin:Let's go already... (runs away) (comes to a building) Darwin:Why are we here? Gumball:This may look like a normal abandonned hospital, but if you put on these super cool sun glasses... (puts them on) Gumball:It's actualy a secret MIB entrance Darwin:Cool... (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR2HWqkBKwE) Gumball:Ready for another adventure, Darwin? Darwin:Always, dude... (both walk to secret entrance) (both go down man holes) (shows both going down slide) (robots put on their clothes) (both go down slide again and come in a room full of agents and sceintists) (at 0:34) Darwin: I am the man in black I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker So can the flack, yo' I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes Black tie with the black attitude New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man New hotness, pitch black, 600, man Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again Tanglin' with the alien scum again Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in Nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on (Nod ya head) {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} (Nod ya head...head...head...) Check it, yo' There's this chick right Serleena makin' me sick, right Earth is worthless to her, she be trippin' like Threatenin' me and my mens, tryin' to get the light Thinkin' she's superwomen, the black kryptonite Finishin' whatever you start, son The best looking crime fighter since myself in part one Better act right, play nice and sing along 'Cause Kay is back and he hyped, what, bring it on Uh, wanna brawl with me, tryin' to brawl with me Uh-uh, what-what Yo' {Black suits comin'} What-what Let me see ya just, come on Just come on and nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB) Let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head), come on, come on Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head...head...head...) Check it, check it Yo', case closed, erase my foes Chase the wave out of black suits, shades, and clothes We above the law, feds can't touch me y'all Highly ranked, black blank I.D. cards So disregard what you think you saw Put that phone down now, who you think you callin', huh One little flash then, goodnight dear Just open your eyes, honey, look right here, thank you Mission completed, I mean it, we won't be defeated You seen it, we did it, even with weapons depleted Galaxy defenders, don't act like you don't remember Takin' contenders and provn' they only pretenders Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls The men in black is back to protect the world When the enemy is near, the elite is here So have no fear Just let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'} Come on nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'} Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB) (Nod ya head) Woo (MIB) (Nod ya head) Uh {The black suits comin'} (Nod ya head) Yo' (MIB) Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Come on, if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Yo', if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh) Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh), huh (Nod ya head...head...head...) (when song ends) Kennedy: Good show, old chaps Darwin:What's this fancy talk? Gumball:He's British... Darwin:Oh... Kennedy:I see you took our offer after all... Gumball:Yep... (nods) (turns on TV) Kennedy:Dr.mini was last seen in England. Gumball:When are we departing? Kennedy:Now... (Gumball and Darwin look at each other) G&D: Cool... (next morning) Nicole:Gumball! Darwin! Time for... (does'nt see Gumball or Darwin) Nicole:Gumball Darwin? where are you? Nicole:Richard. have you seen them? Richard: No, not untill last night when they were sneaking out Nicole:Sneaking out? where- Nicole: ... Richard:Honey?... Nicole:Can I be left alone for a minute? Richard:Sure... (goes out) Nicole:HOW DARE THEY GO OUT TO MIB WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?!!! (Richard hears a few smashes and crashes) Richard:Honey? (opens door) (sees Nicole enraged) Richard:Ok, I'll leave you alone (quickly) Coming up next Around the World Saga Part 2 England Category:Fanfiction Stories